Episode 707
ショット炸裂 | Romaji = Jiyū e! Rō Injekushon Shotto Sakuretsu | Airdate = August 30, 2015 | funiTitle = To Be Free! Law's Injection Shot Blasts! | funiAirdate = August 29, 2015 | crunchyTitle = To Be Free! Law's Injection Shot Blasts! | crunchyAirdate = August 29, 2015 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 768 (p.2-15) | eyecatcher = Nami | rating = | rank = }} "To Be Free! Law's Injection Shot Blasts" is the 707th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law clashes with Doflamingo, and asks him what he thinks about Luffy and the Ds. Doflamingo dismisses the legends surrounding the name as mere superstition. Law then reveals to Doflamingo that he is a D. as well, leading Doflamingo to cause major damage to the palace roof. Elsewhere, Viola keeps an eye on all the battles that are going on, most of which are causing a lot of injuries. In Kyros' battle against Diamante, Diamante causes the ground to shake, and Leo and Kabu are hot on the trail of Princess Mansherry. The Corrida Colosseum combatants have trouble fighting off the officers of the Donquixote Pirates. Enraged at Law for being a D., Doflamingo gets up close to attack him. Too late, Law uses Injection Shot on him, piercing him through the midsection. Law states that he has come to pull the trigger that Corazon could not on that fateful day. Long Summary In the present as Law clashes with Doflamingo, he recalls Rosinante's declaration of Law's freedom to Doflamingo before the latter murders him. However he laments that will not be truly free until he accomplishes his goal of stopping Doflamingo's madness. Law creates a "Room" around them, and tosses a pebble behind Doflamingo. As he does so, he asks him what he thinks of Monkey D. Luffy, considering Law has now learned today that Doflamingo was a World Noble. He then uses "Shambles" to switch places with the rock, thus teleporting behind Doflamingo. He attempts to stab him through the back, while further inquiring what he thinks of D. Doflamingo however forms Haki over his hand and catches the blade. He states it is of no concern to Law, and pulls him forward to cut him with his strings. He then ridicules the idea that Luffy, as a D, was led there by fate to claim his head as a noble. Though disarmed, Law forms Haki over his hands and forearm to block Doflamingo's attack, while revealing that he too is a D. This infuriates Doflamingo, and the aftermath of his attack slices off the top of the palace. Meanwhile, Luffy struggles against Doflamingo's Black Knight clone and a controlled Bellamy who continues to use the latter as a shield. At the former Royal Plateau, King Riku asks Viola about the current status of the battle. Assessing that the longer the battle continues, the more injuries there will be, she indicates that the battle has three settings: the plateau holding the royal palace, the statue of Pica, and the SMILE Factory. Upon hearing this, Usopp asks Viola how many officers still remain. She states that they are disbursed as follows: Senor Pink is guarding the SMILE Factory. Pica is still atop his stone statue. On the top floor of the palace, are Doflamingo and Trebol. At the 4th level of the palace, is Diamante. On the third level, Gladius leads what remains of the soldiers. Finally, on Level 2, there are Lao G, Baby 5, Machvise, and Dellinger, whom we learn is a half fish-man of the fighting fish species. Viola concludes that the many of the remaining fighters are heavily injured, and that the final moments of the battle are drawing near. At the SMILE Factory, Franky and Senor Pink are still battling intensely. Senor has saved a cat, much to the adoration of their female spectators. Roronoa Zoro is still locked in battle with Pica. At level three of the plateau, Cavendish is fending off Gladius while Robin uses her power to create a staircase out of legs. Cavendish goes on to remark that Gladius' minions' attacks are putting him to sleep. On level four of the plateau, Diamante begins an attack that makes the ground wave like a flag, much to the astonishment of Kyros and Rebecca. Inside the Royal Palace, Leo and Kabu are defeating Donquixote soldiers in the pursuit of saving Princess Mansherry. In front of the Royal Palace, Sabo is helping out some citizens, while Koala is running off to an unknown location. At level two of the palace, the Donquixote Family officers are defeating the Colosseum Army with relative ease. Back at the Former Royal Plateau, Viola has made it clear that if Doflamingo is not defeated, nothing will change. This leads some of the citizens to worry that the fate of their country is being left in the hands of pirates, as Admiral Fujitora watches on. At the Royal Palace, Doflamingo, now upset at the revelation of Law's real name, is attacking him viciously. He ridicules Law for believing that fate has brought him there as well to defeat him. As he writes off Rosinante's words to Law about the "D" clan as superstition, Trebol warns him that he is now within range of Law's attack. However Doflamingo fails to take heed, and Law stabs him through the midsection with "Injection Shot". Upon this, Law tells Doflamingo that Rosinante knew fully that Law couldn't beat him by virtue of his secret name alone. He furthermore says that "Cora-san" was too kind to pull the trigger on Doflamingo, so he will do it himself. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Law deflecting several bullet strings. **Luffy trying to fight Doflamingo's string clone while the latter is using Bellamy as a shield. **Kyros cutting Diamante's face is shown onscreen while it happened off-panel in the manga. **Trebol reassembling himself is shown. *The scene in which Senor Pink is guarding a cat is extended. *When Diamante uses Army Bandera, the manga never showed him putting his hand on the ground first. *As Viola is listing the members of the Donquixote Family still in action and captions of the names appear next to them, special emphasis is given to the "G" in Lao G's caption, which pops onto the screen with a shiny golden flourish like his running gag. They are also listed in a slightly different order than in the manga, with Baby 5 shown last instead of Machvise. *Unlike the manga, the anime shows Sabo destroying falling rubble with Fire Fist. *An animation mistake occurs as Robin ascends the steps she makes with Pierna Fleur; her outline briefly changes to pale brown, erroneously matching the color scheme of her Hana Hana no Mi limbs instead of having a solid black outline. Site Navigation